Indoor's Pool fun!, Locked in!
by ShadowsOfTheDay
Summary: Hinamori Amu is 18, she one day decides to go to a indoors public pool to relax but finds herself locked in the public pool with a mysterious male, little did Amu know that the mysterious male is someone close to her from her past. A Amuto Lemon One-Shot.


**|Amu's Point Of View|**

Summer time was almost over, it was late September and it was still nice and hot out, I did not like the cold much. I decided to go to an indoor pool and go swim a little since I did not like the beach and there was not any near me.

I graduated of high school four months and I was happy I was going to a collage soon and I decided to go to collage in Europe. I turned 18 last week and I was super happy about that.

I took a small beach bag and I put a black skirt and a tube top on the bag along with clean bikini underwear. I put shoes on the bag and looked around for my two-piece swimsuit. I managed to find the bra top half and after a few minutes, I found the bikini bottom half. I put them in the bag and a towel, put the bag over my shoulder and walked out of the house.

I got on the car my parents got me as a graduation present, put the bag on the seat next to me and drove off.

I drove to an indoors pool place on the next town. The town was an hour and half away from my town but it was worth the drive.

While I drove, I put the radio on and there were playing one of Tsukiyomi Utau's new songs. Utau was now famous worldwide and she was now currently on a world tour, she was still girlfriends with Kukai and was now on a serious relationship with him.

I though for a while and my thoughts slowly drifted to other things until I slowly started to wonder what ever happened to Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Utau did not know what happened to him last time either of us saw him was three and half years ago on Christmas, he said he was on an Orchestra now.

Ikuto found his father half a year later after he went looking for him but he did not found him in England like the one he had originally though. His father came to Sanjo and Nikaidou's wedding and ended up surprising both Ikuto and Utau at the after party. I would of though he would stay since his family was back together but he didn't he left a month later and haven't heard from him since not including on Christmas three and half years ago.

"How can I forget that Christmas, that pervert thieve cat stole my first neck kiss, his stealing everything from me. He stole my first nose kiss and kissed me near my lips, and then he has the guts to kiss me on the neck," I said aloud to no one in particular

I sighed remembering the though, how the feeling of his lips on my neck felt, and how he made me feel all over. I sighed and groaned blushing.

"Ikuto why did you had to go, why have I been so stupid for the past few years and not realize who I truly loved all along, but is too late now," I whispered to myself frowning at the though

I finally made it to the town and I took a turn and drove to the pool place, once I finally made it and found a parking lot. I parked, put the car on parking, took the keys of the ignition and put the keys in my bag. I took my bag and got out of the car.

I walked inside the pool place and went to the girl's locker room; I went to the lockers area and put my bag inside the locker.

There wasn't that many girls in the locker room a few of them were putting on a swimsuit but most of them were leaving.

I took off my clothes and put them on the bag. I took the two-piece swimsuit out of the bag and put them on. I fixed the top to make sure I had it on right then I walked out of the back locker room door that lead directly to the big pool.

There were a few people on the pool and others sitting around with there legs on the water talking; I walked, got on the water and swam around for a bit. There were a few girls playing Pool volleyball. I smiled and joined them. I had tons of fun playing with some of the people there I took a few long breaks out of the water relaxing and sitting around in a bench. I went back to swimming after I took a break sitting on a bench talking to a girl.

I looked around and noticed there wasn't anyone in the pool place. The only ones there was a young man who looked like he was twenty or so and me. The young man was in a bench with his arm over his eyes asleep.

I saw him earlier when I got here swimming laps and racing his friends but then his friends had to leave early so he decided to stay. He swam a bit more after his friends left, he talked to a few people for a while, then he laid back on the bench and feel asleep. He had blue hair covering his face and the sides of his face but short at the back. He was wearing swimming shorts.

I laid on the bench and ended up falling asleep, I woke up an hour, got up and stretched.

"All that swimming and playing around with some of the other people must of gotten me tired. Time to go home I guess," I whispered to myself

I looked around and the pool area was dim. I looked and noticed the guy was still there asleep.

"Man he can sleep," I said softly

I walked to the locker room and took my towel I opened the door that led to the lobby so I can go grab a drink and noticed it locked.

"Oh no I'm locked in," I said starting to panic

I put my towel in my locker, ran to the pool area and tried to open the big pool doors that led to the lobby but they were locked as well.

"Oh no, Oh no," I said even more panicked

I ran to the guy who was in deep sleep and I tapped him on the arm but he didn't woke up, I kept tapping him, shaking him until finally he groaned and opened his eyes. He took his arm off his face and blinked a few times and sat up.

"What's the big idea, I was sleeping here," He said groaning sleepily

"Wake up, we have a problem," I said panicky

"What? What problem," he said looking up at me

I looked at him carefully for the first time since I got there and gasped in shock when I recognized him.

"TSUKIYOMI IKUTOOOOOOOOOOOO?" I shouted at him in complete shock

He blinked at me a few times, stared at me then he smirked and winked at me.

"Oh Hinamori Amu? I didn't recognized you, you changed since the last time I saw you," he said with a smirk

"WHEN DID YOU GOT HERE? IS NO FAIR THAT YOU NEVER TELL ME WHEN YOU'RE COMING," I shouted at him making my voice echo on the room

"I got here four days ago, I've been busy though I haven't had the chance to relax, this is the first time I had a chance to relax since I got here," he said smirking

"Oh but at least call me to let me know, or call me any time your away, you never call or visit me when your in town," I whispered upset

"You missed me that much, sorry I never call, when I do call you don't answer or your phones off," he said

"So you have called?" I asked

"Yes, by the way, you have changed since the last time I saw you three and half years ago, you look like a women your breasts are bigger since the last time I saw you, seems like they get bigger every time I see you," he stated winking again

"Pervert cat, you haven't changed a bit," I mumbled to him

He laughed, pulled me to a hug, pressing his body on mine and burying his face on my neck, hugging me tighter. I gasped at the sudden random move he did. I heard him groan and take deep breaths; I gasped more when I felt his lips on my neck. He kissed my neck a few times and nibbled on my neck once making me gasp more.

"Ikuto what are you doing?" I gasped out"I missed you," he mumbled under my skin

"Wait Ikuto please, were in trouble," I whispered

"What trouble? The only trouble you need to worry about is me right now," he stated laughing a bit.

"Were locked in the pool place, all the doors are closed and locked," I explained

"Well worry about that later, I told you before I left to find my father that I was going to wait for the right moment to claim you mine and steal you from that kiddy king. Your eighteen now and I'm twenty-three, were adults I waited long enough to win your heart besides I know how you feel about me.," he said seriously

"What do you mean steal me from the kiddy King, you mean Tadase, I'm not with him any more, I broke up with him 6 years ago. Didn't I told you about it, and what do you mean you know how I feel about you," I whispered

"No you didn't told me I though you two were still on that childish crush, so that means your all open for me to steal, good, I love you to much to let any one else take you," he whispered

"I though you were joking the last time you told me you loved me," I said trying to look at him but he still had his face on my neck

"I wasn't I was completely serious when I told you this, why would I lie," he said then kissed my neck again

I pulled away from him and he pulled me tighter and randomly pulled me to a kiss on the lips, he kissed me passionately and really deeply. I stood there in complete shock then my eyes closed and I found myself kissing him back. I felt his lips twitch into a smile and he deepened the kiss more. I wrapped my hands around his neck and kissed him deeply back. We kissed and made out for a long time until we couldn't breathe anymore and pulled away.

"I knew you wouldn't resist," he breathed out

"Thieve cat you stole my first lips kiss and make out," I mumbled to him

"Are you telling me you and Tadase never kissed in the lips before?" he asked dumb founded

"Well we did a tiny one before but that don't count, I mean it didn't felt the same as, well I mean-never mind," I started to say whispering but gave up

"So you were trying to tell me that you didn't felt anything you felt just now when Tadase pecked your lips? There's a lot I can make you feel Amu," He whispered rubbing my back sending shivers down my spine

'Oh boy, oh boy,' I though

He took my hand and dragged me towards the male's locker room; I stopped at the door and looked at him in shock.

"What are you nuts this is the male's locker room," I said in shock

"And were trapped here, were the only ones here," he said while pulling me

He walked me inside the locker room and pulled me to a small shower room, closed the curtain behind us, and turned on the shower. He turned to face me and pulled me to a deeper kiss, his left leg went in between mine pressing his knee on my groin making me gasp. He smirked in the kiss and slipped his tongue in my mouth and started to explore my mouth sending waves of pressure all over my body. I groaned in the kiss and slipped my tongue on his mouth pulling him into a deeper French kiss. His knee pressed on my groin more rubbing my groin making me wet, not that it will be noticeable since my swimsuit was soaked from my swim.

"Amu," he breathed out in the kiss

"Ikuto, I love you," I admitted

He looked at me surprised that I said it but then he smiled and kissed me.

"I know and I love you too, I've been waiting for you to realize and actually see how you truly feel," He said smiling

He pinned me to a wall, smirked then pulled me to a kiss, after a long few minutes of twirling our tongues together and heavy kissing, he pulled off smirking again. I gasped for air to try to catch my breath but did not have the chance to because I felt his hands on my breasts squeezing them together making me gasp.

He squeezed them, played with my already hard nipples, and twirled them with his thumb and index finger. His hand went around my back, undid my swimsuit top, and dropped it on the floor. I looked at him in shock and all he did was smirk and pass his tongue over my left nipple making me moan gasp a bit in surprise.

"Admit you're enjoying every minute of it," He said

"Ikuto what if we get caught?" I said worried

"Don't worry, were alone and besides this is your dream come true," He said kissing my lips

I blushed hard and looked up at the ceiling not wanting to look at him.

"So is true?" He asked

"Ok fine maybe I imagined us doing this, I'm sorry," I said embarrassed

"Why are you apologizing for? I'm just as guilty as you are my dear Amu," He said kissing me again

I pulled him to a deep kiss and shoved my tongue in his mouth exploring his mouth and every inch of his mouth. I grabbed his tongue gently with my tongue and rubbed his tongue with mine. I deepened the kiss afterwards then pulled off the kiss leaving us both out of breath.

"Damn Amu that was amazing, you are enjoying yourself aren't you," he said catching his breath

"Yes," I said blushing

He kissed my neck and kissed his way down stopping at my breasts, he grabbed them both twirling my nipples with his thumb and index fingers making me moan. I placed my hand at the back of his head and closed my eyes. I felt him twirling my nipples and pulling them everywhere making me moan even more. I then felt him suck my right nipple making me gasp and moan a little louder. He sucked my right nipple while playing with my left sucking harder and harder making me moan loud while making me wetter. He then traded and sucked on my left nipple while twirling my right one. He continued that routine for a while driving me insane in pleasure. I pressed him on my breast while he sucked on them making him suck on them harder. He gently nibbled on them both sending shivers down my spine.

"I-I-IKUTOOOO my nipples are really sensitive your going to make me cum at this rate," I moaned out breathless

"Really?" he asked in between each suck

"Y-Yessss," I moaned out

I felt him smirk and before I had the chance to look at what he was up too I felt him sucking and nibbling on both my nipples hard making each wave of pleasure stronger until I couldn't take it anymore but just when I felt my first ever orgasm coming he stopped and pulled me to a hug.

"What? " I asked breathless and confused

"I don't want you to orgasm just yet my little naughty Amu," He said smirking

"Darn," I mouthed out

"As much I really want you to," He added

We kissed for another long time until he pulled away. I felt his hands on my bikini bottom and felt him pull them down making them fall on the floor. He leaned me on the wall, split my legs, and went on his knees.

"Wait are you really going to," I asked

"Does this answer your question?" He said smirking and then rubbed my clit making me gasp

"Oh my-mmmm Ikuto," I tried to say but couldn't speak

I felt him rub my clit but jumped a little in surprise when I felt him lick me all over my groin. I gasped and moaned loud when I felt him lick and suck every inch of my groin while he slipped two fingers inside me making me moan even loader. He fingered me slow and hard while licking me everywhere driving me insane.

"Ikutoooo," I moaned out

"You taste really good plus you're soaked," He said while licking me

I felt him slip another finger and suck on me harder sending stronger waves of pleasure all over my body. I grabbed the back of his head while I felt my knees starting to give in. I then felt him finger me as hard and fast as he could while sucking on my clit hard making me moan louder. I felt myself getting closer to my orgasm for the second time in a row. However, just like before right when I was about to orgasm he stopped, he licked me one final time and got up smirking.

"D-D-DAMN-IT, IKUTO," I gasped out at him

"Oh my little naughty girl, you enjoyed that didn't you?" he asked

"Y-yes and why did you stop?" I asked

"I told you not yet, don't worry I'll let you orgasm this time," he said winking

"You mean were actually going to?" I asked

"If you want too," He said

"Yes I do," I said

He smiled and started to lead me to the floor but I stopped him.

"What is it?" he asked

"My turn to tease," I said turning us around so he can be the one on the wall this time

"You really are naughty, and you're calling me a Hentai Cat, oh the irony," He said laughing

I kissed my way down until I went on my knees and stopped getting shy and nervous.

"Know what?" I asked nervously

"Nervous?" he asked

"Yes, I never done this before, this is my first time," I said shyly

"Not the only one I've been saving it for you," He admitted

"What? I though you would done it with a girlfriend or something," I said shocked

"Nope, you're the only girl I ever wanted to be with," he said smiling

I smiled back and grabbed the waistline of his swimming shorts and nervously pulled them down then took them off throwing them aside. I gasped in shock and looked up at him wide-eyed at how big he was, and then I blushed a dark red and looked down.

"What is it?" he asked sounding nervous

"It's really huge," I said softly

"Have you ever seen one up close before?" he asked

"No, but you weren't shy when you did that to me," I said blushing

I looked up at him and he burst out laughing.

"I've been wanting to do this with you for a really long time, you should know be by now," He told me caressing my cheek

"I know," I said blushing

"Take your time," he assured me

"Ok," I said nodding and taking a deep breath

I slowly took my left hand and touched his crotch with my finger making it twitch; I lowered my hand and looked at him.

"Is alright," he said smiling

I nodded and did it again making it twitch again but this time I did not lower my hand. I grabbed it after a few times of touching him with my fingers and rubbed him slowly making him gasp. I looked up at him while rubbing and he looked like he was really enjoying it.

'I wonder, if he licked and sucked me making me feel good, I wonder if me doing it to him will make him feel the same,' I though curiously

I continued to rub his full length slowly until the curiosity got the better of me; I got closer to him and slowly licked the tip of his crotch making him gasp in surprise. I licked him a few times while rubbing him getting the hang of it until I shyly put the head of his member in my mouth and started to suck on him slowly while rubbing his length. I felt his hand at the back of my head and heard him moan and I knew he was enjoying it. I slowly tried to suck as much of him as possible but he was too big, so I put as much of him as possible and sucked on him fast. I heard him groan and his breathing became fast, until he gasped sharply and I knew he was close, I kept sucking him until I started to taste a little bit of him so I smirked and pulled away right when he was moaning loud. I got up and kissed his lips, he pulled me in a hungry, deep kiss with tons of tongue and looked at me when we pulled away.

"Damn Amu why did you stop, I was so close," He said

"Same reason you did," I said innocently

He sat down on the floor in the middle of the bath. He parted his legs and signed me to sit on top of him. I nodded nervously and sat down in front of him. He smiled grabbed my waste and pulled me closer to him, he then grabbed my legs and pulled them over his. He then grabbed my waste again and pulled me towards him until our bodies touched and I felt his hard member pressing against my groin.

"This will hurt at first, don't worry it'll go away quickly, I'll pull you down slowly, tell me when your ready," he whispered

I took a deep breath and kissed him then I nodded.

"O.K., I'm ready," I whispered

He put one hand on my waist and lowered me slowly; I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes when I felt him going inside of me. I gasped and grunted in pain but I kept lowering myself. I felt him stretching me, the lower I got the more it hurt, and the stronger the pain got. I heard Ikuto grunting and moaning then I felt him grab my waist tightly lowering me slower.

"Damn you're extremely tight," he groaned out

"OWWW it hurts," I cried out

"Relax if you tense up, it'll hurt more, I think I'm almost there don't worry," he said kissing my lips

"You're so big it won't stop stretching me everywhere," I groaned out in pain

"Don't worry wait until the pain goes away," he whispered huskily

I lowered myself even more feeling him stretching me more everywhere, the pain was unbelievably strong but I finished lowering myself until I was sitting on him with his whole length deep inside me. I felt a tear inside the second I finished lowering myself and it hurt so much I held him tightly sobbing in pain, I sat still with my head on his neck while both his hands were around me holding me tightly.

"Relax and sit still until the pain goes away and let me know when it does, you did great" he whispered kissing my neck

I looked at him and smiled when he told me I did good and pulled him in a deep kiss, he returned the kiss and we kissed each other with lots of tongue until I gasped noticing the pain went away and I started to feel small waves of pleasure boiling inside me. I looked at him surprised and looked down to see his member was still inside me and I noticed all the pleasure was coming from him. I blushed deeply and he looked at me curiously.

"What is it," he asked

"The pain went away and now all I feel is pleasure," I said blushing

"I feel strong pleasures too, its all coming from you, move up and down slowly and you'll see we'll feel strong amounts of pleasure," he whispered

I held his shoulders and did as he said. I slowly moved up and down and noticed the pleasure increased the more I moved. I started to feel myself getting out of breath and I noticed Ikuto quietly groaning so I figured he felt it too. He held my waist and pulled me up and down hard and I gasped when I felt the pleasure getting overwhelmingly stronger, I held his shoulders and pressed myself on him trying to move faster increasing the pleasures more and more making us moan louder. I then felt Ikuto's body move away from me, but I did not stop riding him instead I moved faster while we both moaned and gasped in deep pleasure. I opened my eyes while I rode him to look and noticed he had dropped himself on his back. He looked at me and we locked eyes while I continued to increase the speed as much as I could.

"Mmm. I-I-Ikuto….th-this feels….mmmm…," I tried to stutter out but it all came out in moans

"Y-Yes it does…Mmm," Ikuto moaned out knowing what I was trying to say

After a really long time I was slamming myself on him hard and fast increasing the pleasure more and making it stronger, the more I moved making us moan loud. Moments later, I felt myself closer to orgasm and I felt Ikuto too since I felt him getting bigger and throbbing inside me making me moan even more at how unbelievable it felt. We moaned louder and right when we were about to orgasm I felt Ikuto quickly stop me and pull his member off me.

"Ikuto….mm…why…d-did you stop me we were so close…..damn it," I moaned out frustrated

"My turn," he groaned out

We were both gasping for air then he then, picked me up and laid me on the floor spread my legs, positioned himself and slammed himself inside me making me scream in pleasure. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him go in deeper. He right away he slammed himself inside me with tons of speed and strength increasing our pleasure fast. I arc my back holding him tightly and I felt him kissing and sucking my neck.

"Mmmm….Ikuto….fa-faster," I moaned out

"Mmm….I'll go as fast as you want," he moaned out

I felt him press his legs against my thighs and suddenly I felt him move at an amazing speed. I felt such amazing pleasure boil and increase all over my body, I moaned loudly at how much he had increased the heat and pleasure then I heard him moan loudly along with me and I knew he felt it too. I felt him getting thicker while he slammed inside me at his amazing top speed and that made me hit go over the edge. I hit my orgasm so strongly and fast I did not have the chance to warn him. I shivered and screamed in orgasm at how each wave of it got more and more strong.

I felt Ikuto increase the speed making my orgasm even stronger while I came and released my load. I felt him slam into me faster during my orgasm making hit another orgasm. I then heard him moan loud while he move and suddenly he slammed himself hard hitting my sweet spot increasing my orgasm and making him reach his orgasm. We both moaned loud in orgasm until I released my second load and he then released his load deep inside me. I moaned at how hot his load felt inside then I felt him drop on top of me gasping for air.

We both laid there on top of each other not moving for a while waiting to catch our breath while we felt our orgasm finally die down. Ikuto pulled me in a strong, deep kiss and we made out like that, for a long time until we could not breathe anymore then he pulled out.

"I love you Ikuto, I always have, I was blind all this years and when I stopped you at the airport when you left for the first time to England what I was originally going to tell you was that I loved you, but I was too shy too and changed my mind," I admitted

"I love you too, I knew you always had I was just waiting for you to realize it for yourself," he said

We pulled each other in another deep kiss then pulled away, I felt him pull his member out of me. I set up, looked down, and turned three shades of red when I looked down and closed my legs.

"What's wrong," he asked curiously

"Did I really came that much," I whispered embarrassed

"Yes, and don't worry, part of that is from me too if it makes you feel any better and remember you had two orgasms nothing to be embarrassed about was our first after all," he whispered in my ear in a comforting way

"You're the best," I said and hugged him

We kissed again and got up, I wobbled a little since my legs were tired, he walked off and came back with a bar of soap and we showered which was a hard process since he was teasing me a lot. After we finished we walked to the locker rooms, I squeezed the water off my swimsuit, and I held it in my hands. I sat on one of the benches while I watched him towel dry himself and getting dressed. He got dressed in boxers, black long pants, a black belt, a black shirt and a black jacket. He sat down and put his sox and black shoes.

"You're always wearing black huh," I said mesmerized

He turned to look at me and smirked.

"I always do remember, and admit it, it turns you on," he said giving me a wink

I blushed and I felt him kiss my cheek.

"I knew it did, aren't you going to get dressed or are you going walk out naked, I honestly wouldn't mind watching you walk around naked but I'll have a problem with people checking you out, and I'm the only one that's aloud to check you out and see you naked," he said with a smile

"Same goes for you too," I said sticking my tongue at him

He leaned down and grabbed my tongue with his teeth and I felt him give it a quick lick with his tongue then he pulled back.

"I know," he said

"Let's go to the girl's locker room my stuff are in there," I said

He grabbed a dark blue bag; he put his swimming shorts and towel on there, closed it and held it on his hand. I got up and walked out of the male's locker room and walked inside the female's locker room with him walking behind me. I walked towards my locker and opened it. I looked at Ikuto and saw him smirking while he sat on the bench to watch me get dressed I gave him an innocent smile then I took out my bag put it on the bench. I took out my black bikini underwear and put them on, and then I took out the black skirt and put them on as well.

"And your saying I wear a lot of black," he teased

I smiled and stuck my tongue out at him. He smirked and I noticed he took a deep breath.

"Keep that up and were going to end up having round two," he said

I looked at him, he was smirking, and I noticed a small bump on his pants making me blush. I took out my dark blue tub top; I put it on and fixed it the way it should go so it was covering my breasts and belly. I finally sat down put my sox and shoes that go with the skirt. I then put on the swimsuit in my bag, put my bag in my shoulder, and smiled at him.

"Ready," I said

"No bra?" he asked

"Nope I don't have to wear one with this tub top," I said

He got up, pinned me to the lockers, gave me a deep passionate kiss, and pulled away.

"Good makes it easier for me," he said in a husky voice

"Lets figure out a way to get out of here," I said blushing

"And after were out?" he asked,"My place, I can make you dinner, my parents are going to be gone for the weekend with Ami," I said

"And after dinner desert," he said kissing my neck

I blushed feeling my body heat up and fought back a moan. He pulled away smiling. We both walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked shut. He looked around, found something sharp, and picked the lock until the door opened.

"YAY you did it, we can get out of here, how did you learned that?" I asked

"I got locked in here last time I was here because I feel asleep, so I found something sharp and I tried to pick the lock but it took me an hour to pick the lock until I finally managed to unlock it," he said

"Aww poor Ikuto," I said and kissed him behind the ear

I felt him take a deep breath and I knew he fought back his moan, I laughed and we both walked out we walked out. He took my hand and lead me to a back door he picked the lock and he opened it, he threw aside the sharp object and we walked out, and around the building and stopped at the parking lot.

"Did you drove here or bus?" I asked him

"I asked my mom and dad to drop me off before they left on there date, what about you?" he asked

"My parents got me a car for a graduation present, so I drove here," I said

"Congrats," he said kissing my lips

"I still cant believe it that after all that search you did, your dad shows up at Nikaidou's and Yukari's wedding out of no were," I said in shock

"I know he showed himself to my mom during the wedding and then at the party he showed himself to Utau and me and then surprises everyone by getting up on the small stage to play violin like he use too," Ikuto said with a smirk

"Come on, let's go by the way can I ask you something?" I asked

"Sure, what's up," he said

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to Europe with me," I whispered

"Wait, go to Europe with you? What do you mean?" He asked turning to face me

"I decided to go to collage in Europe, so I was wondering if you wanted to go with me, I was thinking of getting an apartment near the campus, instead of actually staying in the campus you can stay with me in my apartment," I told him

"Sure I'll love to go with you, and I'll go anywhere you'll go," He said smirking

"YAY," I said

I jumped him and gave him a deep kiss, he deepened it more and we held the kiss until I pulled away.

"I love you Hinamori Amu," He said

"I love you too Tsukiyomi Ikuto, let's go to my house," I said

"Good," he said nibbling my ear

I blushed and moaned quietly.

"Behave," I said laughing

"Can't help, I love you too much," he said

I kissed him again, we walked to the car, got on, put our bags on the back seat and drove home to my place so we can eat dinner and plan our move to England. I think Ikuto will just tell me we could do the England planning tomorrow and we could just eat dinner and skip to desert. I blushed at the though and got a little excited at the same time. I felt him passing his hand on my thigh and I knew he could tell what I was thinking.

"I'm so happy you're here Ikuto," I said

"Me too and after you graduate from collage I could finally ask you to marry me," He said

I stopped at a light and looked at him in shock.

"Are you serious?" I asked

"Yes, I want to ask you now but I don't want you it getting in the way from your collage education and everything so we could wait until you graduate," he said

"I love you so much," I said

I leaned over and gave him a tight hug and a kiss.

"I love you too," he said

The light turned green and I straighten up on my chair and drove home with my boyfriend and future husband next to me.


End file.
